


home

by CT2133



Series: Order 66 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Joining an Order 66 one-shot where we built out our relationships with clones was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CT2133/pseuds/CT2133
Summary: Nablis wakes to the hum of the ship around her and the warmth of a solid chest under her cheek, and realizes,this is a home.(In which a Jedi catches a feel).





	home

Nablis wakes to the hum of the ship around her and the warmth of a solid chest under her cheek, and realizes, _this is a home._

The thought takes her breath away. The last time she felt this so deeply, she had been a Padawan, studying with others her age. Half a lifetime ago, now. It’s not just the man in her bed; he might be enough to make a home, but there are so many others here. She can feel them around her in the Force, a vague sense of a complex machine moving smoothly, each part in its place. It is stable, well-known.

That it is a machine built for war makes no difference to her feelings.

Beneath her, Cliff stirs, and makes a concerned noise, a rumble deep in his throat. “It’s been only an hour,” Nablis whispers, resting a hand on his chest to stop him getting up. He settles, and she feels a kiss press against her hair. “I won’t let you oversleep,” she promises, and feels his trust in that statement in the relaxation of his muscles more than her sense of him in the Force.

Cliff slips away to sleep again, and Nablis wonders how long this can last. The Code forbids attachment; love like this can cause jealousy, fear, too many paths to the dark side. She promises herself she will not let that happen. This home will not be home forever. This man may seek another path, or she hers, or one of them will die. It is something she must work to accept, incorporating it into her meditations. She will let go gracefully, when the time comes, whenever that may be.

In sleep, Cliff curls into her, and Nablis forgets questions of struggle and attachment. For now, there are strong arms and the soft burr of a snore to contemplate.

The universe whirls on.


End file.
